1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorative reversible pony tail holder and method for making the ponytail holder that holds the hair of a user in a tight and secure manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Elastic ponytail ties are an effective means to secure hair in ponytails or pigtails. Similarly pony tail holders with elastic bands and surrounding fabric, sometimes referred to as “scrunchies” are often used to keep one's hair neat and out of the way while simultaneously providing fashion to one's overall appearance. Such examples in the prior art include the following patents: U.S. design Pat. Nos. 292,030; 315,036; 315,226; 402,082; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,171; 5,413,126; 5,706,836; 5,758,671; 6,000,408; 6,047,708; 6,182,672; 6,295,992; 6,435,194; and 6,799,581.
A traditional scrunchie or elastic-only ponytail tie can be placed on a ponytail by pulling the ponytail through the scrunchie, twisting the scrunchie into a “figure 8” and then pulling the ponytail through the newly created opening or opposite end of the figure 8. This process can be repeated until the ponytail is securely fastened. Scrunchies, however, have a tendency to become loose and slide out of the hair and periodically need to be restraightened. Such undesirable movement can become more pronounced if a person is playing a sport, such as tennis or soccer, where rapid movement of the head in different directions can cause the scrunchie to loosen. One solution to this problem is to further tighten the scrunchie with additional twisting around the hair. One consequence of this solution is the creation of a large knot of twisted fabric. This fabric knot in the scrunchie can decrease comfort. Further, the knot can also obscure or diminish desired designs on the scrunchie.
Another prior art solution would be to first secure one's ponytail with an elastic-only (e.g. fabric less) ponytail tie and subsequently place a scrunchie over the top of the ponytail tie. This solution is undesirable, however, as it requires two separate articles which must be separately placed on the ponytail. Further, it is more difficult to keep up with separate articles because the chances of misplacing or losing one of the articles is increased. For example, the fabric can inadvertently fall off unbeknownst to the user because the ponytail would still be held in place with the elastic-only tie. Consequently, a need exists for a pony tail holder that can be securely and easily fastened to a pony tail. Further, a need exists for a pony tail holder that is reversible having decorative qualities that are not compromised when either side of the pony tail holder is securely fastened to a pony tail.